Dulce Sombra
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El era una sombra. No tenia muchos amigos y el aburrimiento era como un veneno. Fue quizás todo eso lo que lo puso en el camino de cierto pastelillo que no perderia la oportunidad de hacer amistad o algo mas con tan oscura presencia.


**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece a mí, sino al grandioso Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaraciones: Si este fic guarda o no relación con algún otro que escribí, es a visión de cada lector por ahora xD mi opinión al respecto es sorpresa.**

 **Dulce sombra**

El no tenía nombre u origen real, o al menos no lo recordaba. Solo que cuando tenía uso de razón, tanto él como Shadow Bonnie ya estaba en aquella oscura pizzería, como simples observadores de su alrededor.

Todo estaba sumido en sombras y solamente solía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada junto a los destrozados animatronicos OLD. No estaba del todo seguro del porque estaban en semejante estado pero tampoco curioseaba al respecto.

Para él, las cosas estaban bien así. Pocas veces cuando el aburrimiento era muy grande y se sentía desaparecer en la incertidumbre del lugar, solía pasear entre las sombras del local. No le gustaba del todo las habitaciones llenas de luz o cuando las cámaras de seguridad lo iluminaban. Tenía la sensación de que iba a desaparecer en cualquier segundo, aun cuando jamás paso claro está.

Fue en uno de esos pequeños paseos que la conoció….todo parecía ser parte del destino.

_oh! Hola señor! No sabía que había más osos a parte de Frederick aquí!-escucho una vos infantil mientras recorría la cocina. Sorprendido busco con la mirada a su alrededor varias veces sin hallar a ningún animatronico. Se lo había imaginado o era una sucia broma?

_donde estas…?-arquea una ceja sin entender del todo.

_pues…justo aquí-respondió no muy segura.

_Pues no te veo!-se quejo molesto.

_pues….pruebe bajar la cabeza un poco mas…-sugirió en lo que hizo caso notando que había algo o mejor dicho alguien sobre la meza.

Una cupcake...rosa, con ojos y velita.

Se avergonzó de si mismo preguntándose si esto realmente era en serio.

_tu….eres quien me hablo…?-pregunto sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpido por preguntar algo así a una cupcake.

_pues no veo a nadie más aquí, así que si! Soy yo!-respondió para sorpresa del oso quien simplemente no daba crédito a lo que recién descubrirá.

_tú hablas!-siempre pensó que solo debía ser un adorno o algo así de Chica y su versión toy pero…

_oh! Así es…y también se cantar, contar chistes y a veces comer pizza. No es genial señor?-bromeo la pequeña moviendo sus ojos casi coquetamente-entre muchas cosas más…claro…

Ahora sí, Shadow Freddy sentía que estaba alucinando. Una cupcake le estaba…coqueteando?

_y-ya veo…-no sabía porque pero esto lo comenzaba a poner nervioso a pesar de que era físicamente imposible que el pequeño pastelillo pudiera hacer algo más que solo hablar.

Nro. 1: No tenia cuerpo! Y nro. 2: Era una maldita sombra! Se suponía que no podían tocarlo!...o eso creía.

A estas alturas ya no estaba del todo seguro.

_y como decía que se llamaba señor…?-continua la conversación relajadamente la pequeña. La verdad solía quedarse solita cuando Chicadele y los demás se iban a asustar al guardia por lo que tener a un amigo (y muy guapo a sus ojos) para conversar le resultaba agradable.

_Me dice Shadow Freddy…-respondió no muy seguro. No tenia nombre en sí, pero ese era un apodo que usaban en el con frecuencia-y tu….?

_mis amigos me dicen Carol….puede llamarme así…-responde con una sonrisa, que por alguna razón contagia al otro.

_Amigos…?-lo acaba de considerar un amigo? El no tenía amigos…bueno, aparte de Shadow Bonnie.

_claro que amigos!-el pastelito dio unos cuantos saltitos sobre la meza para indicar su emoción- y algo mas por si te interesa…-habla con una cómica voz "sensual" moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

Shadow prefirió no contentar, pero por la sensación cálida en su rostro supo que ella había obtenido lo que buscaba de él.

No estaba del todo seguro de cómo o porque, a partir de aquella noche siempre la buscaba para charlar y pasar rato juntos sin que nadie los molestara.

Era una sensación nueva y agradable tener con quien pasar el rato…una sensación que estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar al lado de aquel pastelillo que endulzo su oscuridad quizás un poco…

Cada día un poco mas…

 **Notas finales: no se…me gusto esta pareja xD me pareció bien crack porque…realmente no odio a este oso (solo cuando lo ponen de malote en los fics llego a odiarlo).**

 **Siempre pensé que si me gusta poner a Shady feliz el también lo merecía pero no encontraba con quien hasta que unos fics e imágenes me dieron la idea, además de que el titulo se me ocurrió mientras planeaba el otro oneshot de Shady y de allí nació esta…curiosa pareja xD**

 **Tampoco sabía con quien juntar a las cupcake porque me gusta el Fredden y el toyFreddyxBonbon entre muchos otros que se roba sus opciones, así que decidí probar algo diferente…muy diferente.**

 **Aun no sé si hacerla canon en pizzas y locuras, pero es una opción…quien sabe? xD**

 **Espero que a alguien le guste xD review?**


End file.
